Stuck Together, Torn Apart
by History-of-Hell
Summary: ABANONED! It was dumb anyway! Fang was killed by Eraser-Bot, a combination of M-Geeks and Flyboys. What happens when he turns up 5 years later? Is he a clone or the real Fang? Will The Flock belive his story? What will happen to the long awaited Fax?
1. First Aid

_::Stuck Together, Torn Apart::_

_**Hey hey hey, Fang got shot in the head and died, 5 years later who can reveal Fang's biggest secret so secret that it took 14 years to figure it out.**_

_**Fang: I can't believe you killed me**_

_**Me: keep your hair on you might come back**_

_**Fang: how? I got shot in the freaking head.**_

_**Me: Geez, the Mary Popins on TV was much nicer.**_

_**Fang: shut it.**_

_**Angel: enjoy the story before a fight breaks out, and guess which one of Fang's family is your amazing author Gg Loony Tunes 11. **_

_**Me: I'll give you a hint I'm one of the two girls.**_

_**::Chapter 1: First Love::**_

_**::MAXPOV::**_

"_And finally in Germany the Itex Headquarters has blown-up, police suspect arson…"_

_I stared in amazement at the TV. Itex had been blown up? How? By who? Well of course, I knew who would have had at least something to do with it, but no he would never have anything to do with anything again. I felt the familiar lump rising in my throat when I remembered him. His black hair, black clothes, eyes as dark as the night, and his attitude that when he wanted it to be could be just as black as his wings._

_Normally the news of an Itex branch being destroyed would be a happy occasion but not today. Maybe tomorrow but definitely not today, because today is the 5th__ year since he 'left' us forever._

_***flashback***_

_I awoke to the sound of an owl hooting, it was still dark. I looked around for a headcount because I knew I must have been woken up by something more than an owl. Angel: Check, Gazzy: Check, Nudge: Check, Iggy: Check, Fang: Check, 500 E-B's pointing machine-guns at him: Check. (ERASER-BOTS ARE A NEW VERSION OF FLYBOYS, LIKE THE M-GEEKS BUT DIFFERENT)._

"_FANG!" I yelled and woke everyone up. They all jumped in the air, we were all surprised that the E-B's let them go. But all our attention was on Fang. He was struggling against four of the E-B's. A fifth had a gun pointed to his head._

"_Well Max, looks like little Fang here isn't going to be around any more is he?" asked the E-B that looked like the leader._

"_Why?" Fang asked, he looked so scared I just wanted to hug him but I couldn't cause y'know we were surrounded._

"_Because you seem to be the only reason Max keeps attacking us, The School, and you seem like the only reason she gets up in the morning. So we figure if we kill you Max will be so sad that she'll kill herself, then the rest of you will follow, it saves us a lot of time killing one of you instead of all of you"_

"_That's sick" spat Fang_

"_And your stupid blog", big leader guy continued, ignoring Fang "doesn't help us at all, because if we kill you there is no one to tell all of your stupid readers and we wont have the same problem we had when you were taken to Itex. Well anyway, the times getting on so"_

_I watched through the tears streaming down my face as he pressed the trigger and Fang fell to the floor, blood everywhere._

_***end flashback***_

A knock at the door woke me from my memories. I went to answer it wiping the tears from my face as I went. I opened the door to four guys and a girl with black hair and eyes, all dressed in black.

"Please, help her, please" said the one who looked like the oldest. I wondered what they needed help with then I saw a sixth person, a girl, covered in blood. Well they all where and dirt, but not as much as the girl. "Of course, come in" I said "put her on the couch, it's in the room to the left, and I'll get the first aid kit".

When I came back they had put the girl on the couch and were watching her over the back of the couch, they were murmuring something but I didn't pay attention.

I kneeled down next to the couch, "where's she hurt?" I asked because I had no idea, the blood was everywhere. "Her wrist, arm and stomach" said the oldest one.

"Can you hold her up while I get her sweatshirt off?"

"Sure"

I took off her sweatshirt and gasped, there was blood flowing like a river from her wrist, arm and stomach. I turned her arm over, "The cut on her arm's fine, it just needs bandaging, but her wrist'll just have to be wrapped up until I've finished 'because she's losing to much blood"

After I'd bandaged her arm and wrist I started on her stomach, it wasn't to bad either a little deep but clean.

"Can you hold her up in the middle please?"

"Course"

Her wrist it turned out was very easy, it just needed cleaning then stitching back onto the rest of her arm. (A/N white-coats had tried to cut her hand off at Itex, Damn I just spoiled part of the story, oh well).

"Okay, I think she should be out for about an hour"

"10" the oldest guy said to a shorter one, I didn't look at the shorter one for long because, under the hood he looked like…well you know.

"What are your names? How old are you?"

"I'm Trix," said the oldest guy, Trix. "I'm 19"

"Sand" The shortest one said "11"

"Trace, 18"

"Flash, but everyone calls me Jaay, and I'm 19" Said the girl.

"You were supposed to be out for like an hour, maybe more considering how much blood you lost, how the hell are you awake?"

"I didn't lose that much blood," she said on the defensive, wow, shes so much like me. "And that's Fang, He doesn't talk unless absolutely necessary, but that might change soon" she smiled a mischievous smile.

"WHAT?!?!" I yelled "FANG?!?! I think your mistaken, Fangs dead"

"Blacks never die, it's a small problem the white-coats made"

"Wait, white-coats? What? Who are you?"

"Yes white-coats, White-coats" she said a little louder "Flash Golden Black"

"So, you're an experiment?"

"Yes"

"What kind?"

"95% Human, 2% Bird and 3% King Cobra"

"OK, and Fang was killed, I saw him shot in the head"

"Fang?" he looked up, "Hood down" he took it down and I gasped, he looked almost exactly the same. Hair hanging over one eye and his eyes as black as the night.

"Talk to Max" said Flash

"Max?" his voice was horse, like he hadn't used it in years.

"Yes. Fang? Look at me" he looked me up and down and a smile broke across his face, the kind of smile that lit up my world.

"MAX!" he yelled. He jumped up and pulled me into a hug so tight I swore I heard ribs crack. He let me down and kissed me.

"Why don't we leave the Love-birds to it?" Flash whispered.

I saw Fang hit her and smiled as I heard her muttering something about hitting a cripple.

"Lets go and see Iggy"

"YAY"

I broke away from Fang when I heard a yell of "HEY IGGY", a bang, a pop, a cry of pain and laughing.

"Can't leave anyone alone for two freaking minutes" said Fang.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**::IGGYPOV::**

"HEY IGGY". I fell out of bed and grabbed a wrist and pulled till I heard the pop of the shoulder, the cry of pain and laughter???

"Ig, what happened?" I heard Max asking urgently.

"People, yelling" I replied.

"Oh yeah, Iggy I'll explain everything in a minute. Just go and get the rest, meet us in the kitchen and _please _can you make some pancakes"

"OK, but you have to explain in _detail"_

"Ok", max sighed "in detail"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**::IGGYPOV::**

I sat down in a chair and ate my pancakes, starring in the direction of the voices of the people who woke me up. "Hey Max, whats so important?" Gazzy asked.

"Well when Nudge and your sister come down I'll tell you" replied Max.

"Their coming down now"

"Hey Max whats going--? .GOD! Max, why are _Wingless_ eating pancakes in our kitchen?"

"Who?" Asked Max, I rolled my eyes. Only Max wouldn't know who _Wingless_ were.

"They're only the biggest stars in the world right now" said Angel

"So what are you doing in our house, in our kitchen, in my chair eating pancakes? I mean you shouldn't be here you're touring right now aren't you? Are you doing any shows soon?" Nudge started to rant at them but she stopped for some reason, not that I'm complaining.

"Well, we got in a fight and I was hurt so we came here because I passed out from blood loss. I like your chair that's why I'm sitting in it. Iggy's really good at making pancakes so I wanna eat them. No we're not touring anymore, we finished 2 weeks ago, we live in Colorado and we're doing our birthday show tonight and then we're having an after-party at our pool" said a girl, she sounded so much like Fang.

"Oooohhh, can we come? And what are your names, because ,I mean, nobody knows? When're your birthdays?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, sure. Flash, but everyone calls me Jaay, Trix, Fang, Trace, and Sand. Mine, Trix's and Fang's birthday is tomorrow (31st October). Trace's birthday's on 25th January. Sand's birthdays 9th April."

"Fang?"

"Yes Fang. How many times do we have to explain this?"

"OK, why don't you go for a fly and I'll explain to the others" Max suggested

"'Kay. C'mon guys" Jaay said and I heard the door open and close.

"OK, guys. This is F--" Max broke off when the door opened again.

"Forgot my pancakes" I heard Jaay say and then someone else can in. "Come ON!" Trix said irritated.

"Keep ya hair on will ya?"

"No"

"Fine, your paying for your new wig"

"Really?"

"Yea, bald girls are soo unattractive"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Of course your not Mary Poppins"

"You are freaking dead"

"Try me"

The door banged shut and I heard running and shouting.

"Man that is one dysfunctional family" Gazzy laughed

"You said it" Total chimed in.

_(A/N the rest is just max explaining everything, nothing interesting)_

**::LaterThatNight::**

**::InTheBlack'sHouse::**

**::NUDGEPOV::**

"Wow, your wardrobe is the biggest." I said

"Thanks. Ok, What where you thinking of wearing?" Jaay asked me.

"Like a dress or a skirt--"

"And heels?"

"Yeah"

"OK, B.R.B" she walked away and came back seconds later with a sequined silver, backless dress that was really short at the front and at the back it had a white and black feather train and silver converse with silver heels.

"Oh, my god"

"You like it?"

"No, I love it"

"Try it on"

"Where?"

"Erm, just go in the cupboard"

"A wardrobe this big doesn't have a fitting room?"

"It took up to much space"

I laughed, got in the cupboard and changed.

"Oh, my god. You look great. I'm amazing," Jaay said as I got out of the cupboard. "OK, jewelry next, then make-up and finally hair"

At the end I had twelve diamond bracelets on my right hand, one very big diamond bracelet with the American flag on my left hand, around my neck was a diamond necklace that covered nearly all of my neck and two diamond rings on my hands, one had silver wings on it and the other had a big silver 'N' on it.

My make-up was simple, silver glittery eye shadow and eyeliner, huge silver false eyelashes, pink glittery lip-gloss and silver and black nails.

My hair was the best by far. Its always been curly and dirty so it helps that I was washed. It was soo shiny because when Jaay had dried it she sprayed hair gloss on that makes it go really glossy. It had been straightened. Jaay had cut it as well. It was still half way down my back but it was all the same length and there was my fringe. I'd never had one before so Jaay brushed some of my hair forwards and cut it off so it was up to my lip. It was a lot to cut off and I was a little worried but it looked amazing when she brushed it sideways and cut of some stray hairs and put on a diamond hair band.

"Ok, you ready to go downstairs?"

"Yes"

**::MAXPOV::**

Nudge walked downstairs sparkling, I mean that literally. She was covered in sequins, diamonds and glitter.

"Wow, Nudge you look amazing" was the general greeting.

"I know Jaay is a genius" said Nudge "Oh, Angel, its your turn""Ok"

I watched as Angel walked up the stairs and watched as she skipped back down wearing a black dress with a feathered skirt and glittery top with silver converse pumps on. Her hair was straight and she had a gold hair band on a little bit like a halo.

Her jewelry was surprisingly basic one metal feather rolled into a ring, one bigger metal feather rolled into a bracelet and another metal feather rolled around her neck.

And her make-up was practically non-existent apart from false eyelashes, Nail varnish and lip gloss.

Then it was Gazzy's turn, he came down in blue skinny jeans, a white Blink 182 t-shirt under a black suit jacket, black converse, a black plaited leather belt, a black leather bracelet and a black bead necklace.

Then Iggy came down in Red skinny jeans ripped at the knees, White Ray-Ban sunglasses in his pocket. His t-shirt had really short sleeves, showing the bulge of his muscles, it was low cut and showed some of his chest. He wore a leather jacket over the t-shirt, scuffed white converse and the same jewelry as Gazzy had on.

Sand went next and came down in black skinny jeans with a bit of blood around a rip in the thigh. He had on a black Boys Like Girls t-shirt and dark red converse. He had the same jewelry as Gazzy and Iggy and a black pin-stripe suit jacket on.

Next up, Trace. He came down wearing black combat trousers and a dark gray t-shirt, a black hoodie, the usual jewelry on and grey converse.

Next into the wardrobe of fashion hell was Trix. He went in, and came out wearing dark grey skinny jeans, a black t-shirt under a black hoodie, the usual jewelry and white converse.

Fang was next he got up and calmly walked to the stairs and climbed them. We waited a while and when he came out again he looked amazing. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a lot of buttons undone showing more of his chest than Iggy was and the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, black converse, the usual jewelry with one addition. It was a leather bracelet like the one the rest of the guys had on but it had metal feathers, a paw and a heart on it. There was a block of metal underneath each and they had something written on them but I couldn't read them. And I didn't have time to because it was my turn to be dressed by Satan.

"Ok, Max. I know you only wear basic clothes but please let me be creative."

"Creative?"

"Yea, you can wear jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie and trainers but with a slight girly edge--not that girly, nothing like Nudge"

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Yeah, so we agreed?"

"If I say no your still gonna be 'creative' aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Well then my answer just died"

"Great, well here are the jeans. You can choose the color"

"Black"

"What a surprise"

"Shut up"

"Fine, ok take these" she handed me the jeans "and this" it was a black top, I put them on.

"Wow, this is actually pretty sweet" the top was backless and had no sides. It was only held up by two pieces that snaked up my back, crossed over a around my neck fastened with two buttons and the bottom that went around my back also fastened with two buttons. The jeans were very tight, but they had a baggy edge to them.

"You actually like it?"

"It's amazing, really. Nudge is right you're a genius"

"Yay, I would put make-up on but you don't really need any, so jewelry. Here just this necklace and bracelet, and please don't lose it or break it"

"Why would I do that, I love this bracelet" it was like Nudge's bracelet but instead of the American flag it had a pair of black wings on it and the necklace had a big 'M' on it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's nice and simple. Why's it so special?"

"Well, it's the only one of its kind. The wings on it change color depending on the color of the person you love's wings"

"So, who does it show for you?"

"I'll tell you later but right now I need to get changed"

"Ok, what are you wearing?"

"Nothing special" Jaay said from inside the cupboard slash fitting room.

"Nothing special?" I asked when she came out. She was wearing an extremely short, black, net skirt, a tight, black, sleeveless t-shirt over a white short sleeved t-shirt, a black waist coat, elbow high, fishnet, fingerless gloves under black fingerless gloves, knee high black converse and a pinstripe hat.

"What?"

"That's nothing special?"

"Yeah, whats wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I um, need shoes"

"Oh, yeah," she dived into a sliding closet, literally, and came out with some black converse a bit like hers but shorter "here," she handed me the shoes and I put them on "You like them?"

"Yeah" I checked my watch, "We better get going"

"Ooh, yeah, 1 sec" she ran off and came back with a black bag.

"Whats that for?"

"We're going swimming"

"Oh, yeah"

"OK, I'm ready lets go" She opened the door and we walked down stairs.

**::FANGPOV::**

I looked up when Max walked down the stairs and felt my jaw-drop. She looked amazing in tight black jeans and a tight black top.

"Wow you guys look amazing," said Nudge "and Max your, I mean your wearing girly clothes and that tops backless it makes you look so 'wow' and--"

"NUDGE!" yelled Jaay and Max

"But shes right, you look great Max, and so do you Jaay, I love that skirt" Angel said.

"Thanks, hey where's Total?"

"With Zaz, in the kitchen, he really likes her"

"Great, Total?" Jaay yelled running into the kitchen

"She's not dressing Total and Zaz up is she?" I asked Trix who had his head stuck in the kitchen.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"It's nearly Halloween"

"Oh, yeah"

"OK, lets go" Jaay said, trying not to laugh, walking out of the kitchen with Total and Zaz on her heels. I took one look at Total and burst out laughing and fell into Trix who fell into Jaay who had given up trying to keep a straight face. It didn't help when Gazzy started to sing the Batman soundtrack.

"Ok, is Fang high or something?" Iggy asked.

"No, you just have to laugh at Total, he's dressed like batman and Zaz is dressed as Wonder Woman" Max laughed

When we finally stopped laughing we got into our cars Me and Max. Jaay, Angel and Nudge. Iggy, Trix, Sand and Gazzy.

"So, waddaya think of my outfit?" Max asked

"You look great" Max leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you" she said.

I pulled over to the side of the road "I love you too" I said and kissed her. I heard wolf-whistles as the guys drove past and when Jaay drove past Nudge, and Angel screamed and Jaay yelled 'Stop eating each other'.

"You can talk" I yelled at her.

"What?"

"Erm, Jaay has a boyfriend and they're always kissing"

"ookk" Max said dragging out the syllables.

"Yeah, its best not to--" I was cut off by the screaming of the fans.

Wow, we got here fast" Max said, I swore she sounded jealous.

"We don't exactly stick to the speed limit"

"Ahh. So were are we going now"

"Backstage"

"Cool" I stopped the car, got out and opened Max's door.

"Ok, lets go"

**::Stuck Together, Torn Apart::**

Hey hey hey, Fang got shot in the head and died, 5 years later who can reveal Fang's biggest secret so secret that it took 14 years to figure it out.

Fang: I can't believe you killed me

Me: keep your hair on you might come back

Fang: how? I got shot in the freaking head.

Me: Geez, the Mary Popins on TV was much nicer.

Fang: shut it.

Angel: enjoy the story before a fight breaks out, and guess which one of Fang's family is your amazing author Gg Loony Tunes 11. 

Me: I'll give you a hint I'm one of the two girls.

**::Chapter 1: First Love::**

**::MAXPOV::**

"And finally in Germany the Itex Headquarters has blown-up, police suspect arson…"

I stared in amazement at the TV. Itex had been blown up? How? By who? Well of course, I knew who would have had at least something to do with it, but no he would never have anything to do with anything again. I felt the familiar lump rising in my throat when I remembered him. His black hair, black clothes, eyes as dark as the night, and his attitude that when he wanted it to be could be just as black as his wings.

Normally the news of an Itex branch being destroyed would be a happy occasion but not today. Maybe tomorrow but definitely not today, because today is the 5th year since he 'left' us forever.

_***flashback***_

_I awoke to the sound of an owl hooting, it was still dark. I looked around for a headcount because I knew I must have been woken up by something more than an owl. Angel: Check, Gazzy: Check, Nudge: Check, Iggy: Check, Fang: Check, 500 E-B's pointing machine-guns at him: Check. (ERASER-BOTS ARE A NEW VERSION OF FLYBOYS, LIKE THE M-GEEKS BUT DIFFERENT)._

"_FANG!" I yelled and woke everyone up. They all jumped in the air, we were all surprised that the E-B's let them go. But all our attention was on Fang. He was struggling against four of the E-B's. A fifth had a gun pointed to his head._

"_Well Max, looks like little Fang here isn't going to be around any more is he?" asked the E-B that looked like the leader._

"_Why?" Fang asked, he looked so scared I just wanted to hug him but I couldn't cause y'know we were surrounded._

"_Because you seem to be the only reason Max keeps attacking us, The School, and you seem like the only reason she gets up in the morning. So we figure if we kill you Max will be so sad that she'll kill herself, then the rest of you will follow, it saves us a lot of time killing one of you instead of all of you"_

"_That's sick" spat Fang_

"_And your stupid blog", big leader guy continued, ignoring Fang "doesn't help us at all, because if we kill you there is no one to tell all of your stupid readers and we wont have the same problem we had when you were taken to Itex. Well anyway, the times getting on so"_

_I watched through the tears streaming down my face as he pressed the trigger and Fang fell to the floor, blood everywhere._

_***end flashback***_

A knock at the door woke me from my memories. I went to answer it wiping the tears from my face as I went. I opened the door to four guys and a girl with black hair and eyes, all dressed in black.

"Please, help her, please" said the one who looked like the oldest. I wondered what they needed help with then I saw a sixth person, a girl, covered in blood. Well they all where and dirt, but not as much as the girl. "Of course, come in" I said "put her on the couch, it's in the room to the left, and I'll get the first aid kit".

When I came back they had put the girl on the couch and were watching her over the back of the couch, they were murmuring something but I didn't pay attention.

I kneeled down next to the couch, "where's she hurt?" I asked because I had no idea, the blood was everywhere. "Her wrist, arm and stomach" said the oldest one.

"Can you hold her up while I get her sweatshirt off?"

"Sure"

I took off her sweatshirt and gasped, there was blood flowing like a river from her wrist, arm and stomach. I turned her arm over, "The cut on her arm's fine, it just needs bandaging, but her wrist'll just have to be wrapped up until I've finished 'because she's losing to much blood"

After I'd bandaged her arm and wrist I started on her stomach, it wasn't to bad either a little deep but clean.

"Can you hold her up in the middle please?"

"Course"

Her wrist it turned out was very easy, it just needed cleaning then stitching back onto the rest of her arm. (A/N white-coats had tried to cut her hand off at Itex, Damn I just spoiled part of the story, oh well).

"Okay, I think she should be out for about an hour"

"10" the oldest guy said to a shorter one, I didn't look at the shorter one for long because, under the hood he looked like…well you know.

"What are your names? How old are you?"

"I'm Trix," said the oldest guy, Trix. "I'm 19"

"Sand" The shortest one said "11"

"Trace, 18"

"Flash, but everyone calls me Jaay, and I'm 19" Said the girl.

"You were supposed to be out for like an hour, maybe more considering how much blood you lost, how the hell are you awake?"

"I didn't lose that much blood," she said on the defensive, wow, shes so much like me. "And that's Fang, He doesn't talk unless absolutely necessary, but that might change soon" she smiled a mischievous smile.

"WHAT?!?!" I yelled "FANG?!?! I think your mistaken, Fangs dead"

"Blacks never die, it's a small problem the white-coats made"

"Wait, white-coats? What? Who are you?"

"Yes white-coats, White-coats" she said a little louder "Flash Golden Black"

"So, you're an experiment?"

"Yes"

"What kind?"

"95% Human, 2% Bird and 3% King Cobra"

"OK, and Fang was killed, I saw him shot in the head"

"Fang?" he looked up, "Hood down" he took it down and I gasped, he looked almost exactly the same. Hair hanging over one eye and his eyes as black as the night.

"Talk to Max" said Flash

"Max?" his voice was horse, like he hadn't used it in years.

"Yes. Fang? Look at me" he looked me up and down and a smile broke across his face, the kind of smile that lit up my world.

"MAX!" he yelled. He jumped up and pulled me into a hug so tight I swore I heard ribs crack. He let me down and kissed me.

"Why don't we leave the Love-birds to it?" Flash whispered.

I saw Fang hit her and smiled as I heard her muttering something about hitting a cripple.

"Lets go and see Iggy"

"YAY"

I broke away from Fang when I heard a yell of "HEY IGGY", a bang, a pop, a cry of pain and laughing.

"Can't leave anyone alone for two freaking minutes" said Fang.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**::IGGYPOV::**

"HEY IGGY". I fell out of bed and grabbed a wrist and pulled till I heard the pop of the shoulder, the cry of pain and laughter???

"Ig, what happened?" I heard Max asking urgently.

"People, yelling" I replied.

"Oh yeah, Iggy I'll explain everything in a minute. Just go and get the rest, meet us in the kitchen and _please _can you make some pancakes"

"OK, but you have to explain in _detail"_

"Ok", max sighed "in detail"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**::IGGYPOV::**

I sat down in a chair and ate my pancakes, starring in the direction of the voices of the people who woke me up. "Hey Max, whats so important?" Gazzy asked.

"Well when Nudge and your sister come down I'll tell you" replied Max.

"Their coming down now"

"Hey Max whats going--? .GOD! Max, why are _Wingless_ eating pancakes in our kitchen?"

"Who?" Asked Max, I rolled my eyes. Only Max wouldn't know who _Wingless_ were.

"They're only the biggest stars in the world right now" said Angel

"So what are you doing in our house, in our kitchen, in my chair eating pancakes? I mean you shouldn't be here you're touring right now aren't you? Are you doing any shows soon?" Nudge started to rant at them but she stopped for some reason, not that I'm complaining.

"Well, we got in a fight and I was hurt so we came here because I passed out from blood loss. I like your chair that's why I'm sitting in it. Iggy's really good at making pancakes so I wanna eat them. No we're not touring anymore, we finished 2 weeks ago, we live in Colorado and we're doing our birthday show tonight and then we're having an after-party at our pool" said a girl, she sounded so much like Fang.

"Oooohhh, can we come? And what are your names, because ,I mean, nobody knows? When're your birthdays?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, sure. Flash, but everyone calls me Jaay, Trix, Fang, Trace, and Sand. Mine, Trix's and Fang's birthday is tomorrow (31st October). Trace's birthday's on 25th January. Sand's birthdays 9th April."

"Fang?"

"Yes Fang. How many times do we have to explain this?"

"OK, why don't you go for a fly and I'll explain to the others" Max suggested

"'Kay. C'mon guys" Jaay said and I heard the door open and close.

"OK, guys. This is F--" Max broke off when the door opened again.

"Forgot my pancakes" I heard Jaay say and then someone else can in. "Come ON!" Trix said irritated.

"Keep ya hair on will ya?"

"No"

"Fine, your paying for your new wig"

"Really?"

"Yea, bald girls are soo unattractive"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Of course your not Mary Poppins"

"You are freaking dead"

"Try me"

The door banged shut and I heard running and shouting.

"Man that is one dysfunctional family" Gazzy laughed

"You said it" Total chimed in.

_(A/N the rest is just max explaining everything, nothing interesting)_

**::LaterThatNight::**

**::InTheBlack'sHouse::**

**::NUDGEPOV::**

"Wow, your wardrobe is the biggest." I said

"Thanks. Ok, What where you thinking of wearing?" Jaay asked me.

"Like a dress or a skirt--"

"And heels?"

"Yeah"

"OK, B.R.B" she walked away and came back seconds later with a sequined silver, backless dress that was really short at the front and at the back it had a white and black feather train and silver converse with silver heels.

"Oh, my god"

"You like it?"

"No, I love it"

"Try it on"

"Where?"

"Erm, just go in the cupboard"

"A wardrobe this big doesn't have a fitting room?"

"It took up to much space"

I laughed, got in the cupboard and changed.

"Oh, my god. You look great. I'm amazing," Jaay said as I got out of the cupboard. "OK, jewelry next, then make-up and finally hair"

At the end I had twelve diamond bracelets on my right hand, one very big diamond bracelet with the American flag on my left hand, around my neck was a diamond necklace that covered nearly all of my neck and two diamond rings on my hands, one had silver wings on it and the other had a big silver 'N' on it.

My make-up was simple, silver glittery eye shadow and eyeliner, huge silver false eyelashes, pink glittery lip-gloss and silver and black nails.

My hair was the best by far. Its always been curly and dirty so it helps that I was washed. It was soo shiny because when Jaay had dried it she sprayed hair gloss on that makes it go really glossy. It had been straightened. Jaay had cut it as well. It was still half way down my back but it was all the same length and there was my fringe. I'd never had one before so Jaay brushed some of my hair forwards and cut it off so it was up to my lip. It was a lot to cut off and I was a little worried but it looked amazing when she brushed it sideways and cut of some stray hairs and put on a diamond hair band.

"Ok, you ready to go downstairs?"

"Yes"

**::MAXPOV::**

Nudge walked downstairs sparkling, I mean that literally. She was covered in sequins, diamonds and glitter.

"Wow, Nudge you look amazing" was the general greeting.

"I know Jaay is a genius" said Nudge "Oh, Angel, its your turn""Ok"

I watched as Angel walked up the stairs and watched as she skipped back down wearing a black dress with a feathered skirt and glittery top with silver converse pumps on. Her hair was straight and she had a gold hair band on a little bit like a halo.

Her jewelry was surprisingly basic one metal feather rolled into a ring, one bigger metal feather rolled into a bracelet and another metal feather rolled around her neck.

And her make-up was practically non-existent apart from false eyelashes, Nail varnish and lip gloss.

Then it was Gazzy's turn, he came down in blue skinny jeans, a white Blink 182 t-shirt under a black suit jacket, black converse, a black plaited leather belt, a black leather bracelet and a black bead necklace.

Then Iggy came down in Red skinny jeans ripped at the knees, White Ray-Ban sunglasses in his pocket. His t-shirt had really short sleeves, showing the bulge of his muscles, it was low cut and showed some of his chest. He wore a leather jacket over the t-shirt, scuffed white converse and the same jewelry as Gazzy had on.

Sand went next and came down in black skinny jeans with a bit of blood around a rip in the thigh. He had on a black Boys Like Girls t-shirt and dark red converse. He had the same jewelry as Gazzy and Iggy and a black pin-stripe suit jacket on.

Next up, Trace. He came down wearing black combat trousers and a dark gray t-shirt, a black hoodie, the usual jewelry on and grey converse.

Next into the wardrobe of fashion hell was Trix. He went in, and came out wearing dark grey skinny jeans, a black t-shirt under a black hoodie, the usual jewelry and white converse.

Fang was next he got up and calmly walked to the stairs and climbed them. We waited a while and when he came out again he looked amazing. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a lot of buttons undone showing more of his chest than Iggy was and the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, black converse, the usual jewelry with one addition. It was a leather bracelet like the one the rest of the guys had on but it had metal feathers, a paw and a heart on it. There was a block of metal underneath each and they had something written on them but I couldn't read them. And I didn't have time to because it was my turn to be dressed by Satan.

"Ok, Max. I know you only wear basic clothes but please let me be creative."

"Creative?"

"Yea, you can wear jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie and trainers but with a slight girly edge--not that girly, nothing like Nudge"

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Yeah, so we agreed?"

"If I say no your still gonna be 'creative' aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Well then my answer just died"

"Great, well here are the jeans. You can choose the color"

"Black"

"What a surprise"

"Shut up"

"Fine, ok take these" she handed me the jeans "and this" it was a black top, I put them on.

"Wow, this is actually pretty sweet" the top was backless and had no sides. It was only held up by two pieces that snaked up my back, crossed over a around my neck fastened with two buttons and the bottom that went around my back also fastened with two buttons. The jeans were very tight, but they had a baggy edge to them.

"You actually like it?"

"It's amazing, really. Nudge is right you're a genius"

"Yay, I would put make-up on but you don't really need any, so jewelry. Here just this necklace and bracelet, and please don't lose it or break it"

"Why would I do that, I love this bracelet" it was like Nudge's bracelet but instead of the American flag it had a pair of black wings on it and the necklace had a big 'M' on it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's nice and simple. Why's it so special?"

"Well, it's the only one of its kind. The wings on it change color depending on the color of the person you love's wings"

"So, who does it show for you?"

"I'll tell you later but right now I need to get changed"

"Ok, what are you wearing?"

"Nothing special" Jaay said from inside the cupboard slash fitting room.

"Nothing special?" I asked when she came out. She was wearing an extremely short, black, net skirt, a tight, black, sleeveless t-shirt over a white short sleeved t-shirt, a black waist coat, elbow high, fishnet, fingerless gloves under black fingerless gloves, knee high black converse and a pinstripe hat.

"What?"

"That's nothing special?"

"Yeah, whats wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I um, need shoes"

"Oh, yeah," she dived into a sliding closet, literally, and came out with some black converse a bit like hers but shorter "here," she handed me the shoes and I put them on "You like them?"

"Yeah" I checked my watch, "We better get going"

"Ooh, yeah, 1 sec" she ran off and came back with a black bag.

"Whats that for?"

"We're going swimming"

"Oh, yeah"

"OK, I'm ready lets go" She opened the door and we walked down stairs.

**::FANGPOV::**

I looked up when Max walked down the stairs and felt my jaw-drop. She looked amazing in tight black jeans and a tight black top.

"Wow you guys look amazing," said Nudge "and Max your, I mean your wearing girly clothes and that tops backless it makes you look so 'wow' and--"

"NUDGE!" yelled Jaay and Max

"But shes right, you look great Max, and so do you Jaay, I love that skirt" Angel said.

"Thanks, hey where's Total?"

"With Zaz, in the kitchen, he really likes her"

"Great, Total?" Jaay yelled running into the kitchen

"She's not dressing Total and Zaz up is she?" I asked Trix who had his head stuck in the kitchen.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"It's nearly Halloween"

"Oh, yeah"

"OK, lets go" Jaay said, trying not to laugh, walking out of the kitchen with Total and Zaz on her heels. I took one look at Total and burst out laughing and fell into Trix who fell into Jaay who had given up trying to keep a straight face. It didn't help when Gazzy started to sing the Batman soundtrack.

"Ok, is Fang high or something?" Iggy asked.

"No, you just have to laugh at Total, he's dressed like batman and Zaz is dressed as Wonder Woman" Max laughed

When we finally stopped laughing we got into our cars Me and Max. Jaay, Angel and Nudge. Iggy, Trix, Sand and Gazzy.

"So, waddaya think of my outfit?" Max asked

"You look great" Max leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you" she said.

I pulled over to the side of the road "I love you too" I said and kissed her. I heard wolf-whistles as the guys drove past and when Jaay drove past Nudge, and Angel screamed and Jaay yelled 'Stop eating each other'.

"You can talk" I yelled at her.

"What?"

"Erm, Jaay has a boyfriend and they're always kissing"

"ookk" Max said dragging out the syllables.

"Yeah, its best not to--" I was cut off by the screaming of the fans.

Wow, we got here fast" Max said, I swore she sounded jealous.

"We don't exactly stick to the speed limit"

"Ahh. So were are we going now"

"Backstage"

"Cool" I stopped the car, got out and opened Max's door.

"Ok, lets go"


	2. First Concert

**::MAXPOV::**

Backstage is amazing, there's free food, free security and the dressing room is HUGE! We didn't have much time to enjoy it because we got there a little late and had to go to stage to watch the band.

"HEY COLORADO!", Jaay yelled into the microphone and the crowd yelled back "HEY JAAY".

"Wow, they got the crowd trained like . . . Dogs" Nudge said.

"Yeah, its weird" I said.

"OK, as you probly know its our twentieth birthday in 2 hours so were gonna do some new songs and a special surprise for you guys 'cause you're the best fans ever we're gonna sing all the songs on our new album for the first time ever". the crowd went mental at that.

"OK, YOU GUYS READY?" Trix yelled into his microphone. "YES!"

"ALRIGHT, LETS GO!"

(The songs they sung are off Avril Lavigne's album 'Under My Skin' and Leona Lewis' album 'Spirit').

"OK, GUYS, HERES A BRAND NEW SONG JUST FOR YOU!" Jaay yelled.

You know that feeling?

You look across the room,

See someone that you like.

Suddenly life has a meaning,

It's hard to believe it,

That you have a reason,

To get out of your bed,

Get ready for each day,

It's hard to believe it,

But you gotta try.

You know that feeling?

You see him come over,

Your heart starts flipping.

And you don't know why.

Suddenly life has a meaning,

It's hard to believe it,

That you have a reason,

To get out of your bed,

Get ready for each day,

It's hard to believe it,

But you gotta try.

You look his eyes,

And he looks back,

Your hearts have stopped beating,

But you still don't know why.

Suddenly life has a meaning,

It's hard to believe it,

That you have a reason,

To get out of your bed,

Get ready for each day,

It's hard to believe it,

But you gotta try.

'Cause now your in love,

You just don't know it,

All that you know is.

Your life has a meaning,

You have to believe it,

That you have a reason,

To get up out of your bed,

To Get ready for each day,

You have to believe it,

Please just believe it,

Please really do try.

Please let me explain it,

'Cause you still don't know,

That your in love,

Everyone's staring,

'Cause it happened so fast,

It only took a few seconds,

One look between you,

For it to begin.

Now your life has a meaning,

You really believe it,

That you have a reason,

To get up out of your bed,

To Get ready for each day,

Now you believe it,

You really believe it,

Now please just remember.

That he is the reason,

That your life has begun,

Now please don't forget,

That he is important,

He keeps your heart beating,

He's the air inside you,

The numbers that count down,

The one, the two, the one, two, three, four.

Now your life has a meaning,

You really believe it,

That you have a reason,

To get up out of your bed,

Get ready for each day,

Now you believe it,

You really believe it,

Now please just remember.

That he is your true love,

Your constant companion,

Now he'll never leave you,

He'll always stay true,

And so should you.

So should you.

"OK, THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. . . FANG'S FIRST EVER SONG!" The crowd went way beyond mental when that was said.

"Uh, this song's for Max" Fang said and the band turned away from the crowd and walked to a lift. "They aren't gonna kill themselves are they?" I asked Angel

"No, it's a stunt"

"Oh, OK"

The music started and even the fans had gone quiet as Fang started to sing.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts,_

_All our belongings in shopping carts,_

_Goodbye,_

_We got one more night,_

_Lets get drunk on ride arounds,_

_And make peace with an empty town,_

_We can make it right._

_Throw it away,_

_Forget yesterday,_

_We'll make the great escape,_

_We wont hear a word they say,_

_They don't know us anyway,_

_Watch and burn,_

_Let it die,_

'_Cause we are finally free tonight._

_Tonight we'll change our lives,_

_We'll cry,_

_We wont give up the fight,_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs,_

_And they'll thinks its just 'cause we're young,_

_We'll feel so alive._

_Throw it away,_

_Forget yesterday,_

_We'll make the great escape,_

_We wont hear a word they say,_

_They don't know us anyway,_

_Watch and burn,_

_Let it die,_

'_Cause we are finally free tonight._

_All the wasted time,_

_The hours that were left behind,_

_The answers that we'll never find,_

_They don't mean a thing tonight._

_Throw it away,_

_Forget yesterday,_

_We'll make the great escape,_

_We wont hear a word they say,_

_They don't know us anyway._

_Throw it away,_

_Forget yesterday,_

_We'll make the great escape,_

_We wont hear a word they say,_

_They don't know us anyway._

_Throw it away,_

_Forget yesterday,_

_We'll make the great escape,_

_We wont hear a word they say,_

_They don't know us anyway,_

_Watch and burn,_

_Let it die,_

'_Cause we are finally free tonight._

The song finished and the crowd screamed.

Some movement caught my eye, I look towards the big TV that displayed the bands faces, it now said 'HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY WINGLESS'. the sides of the screen exploded as fire works shot out and Jaay, Trix and Fang jumped down and did cartwheels off the stage, well Fang and Trix did. Jaay somersaulted right into the middle of the crowd. The crowd was Ballistic now. They get excited by the simplest stuff. We walked out on stage and jumped off to help the guys, Jaay was a lost cause. "Max, me and Angel are going after Jaay" Nudge yelled. I wasn't really paying attention to her enough to notice what she said, I was trying to find Fang.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" Fang said right next to me. I turned and saw him fighting against the fans who were now I noticed mostly girls. I jumped onto the stage and offered him my hand, he took it and I pulled him up.

"Jaay's idea?" I asked Fang.

"Not all of it"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it was her idea to summersault into the middle of the crowd but me and Trix wouldn't do it so we decided to just cartwheel to the front".

"Oh, Hey, why do you talk so much now?" I asked having only noticed just now.

"Well, talking shows your emotions and I was always emotionless so I spoke the same way. But now it pointless, Jaay knows what all of my emotions are and I'm happy so it doesn't matter if I get made fun of about my emotions"

"Wow, that's a mouthful"

"Yeah, you haven't noticed I smile more yet?"

"No"

"Max, I was laughing for about 5 minutes when I saw Total and you haven't noticed I smile more?"

"No" I said and he laughed.

"Thanks for your help" said Trix sarcastically jumping onto the stage.

"Oh, yeah I was busy" Fang said smiling.

"I don't even wanna know what you where doing"

"Neither do I, but I already know so it doesn't really matter" said Jaay.

"How do you know?" Angel asked jumping onto the stage after Nudge.

"I can see the future"

"Cool" Nudge said.

"Hey, Nudge while we're on the subject, why don't you talk much any more?"

"Erm, I dunno" I saw Jaay edging away with Angel.

"Stop, do you two know?"

"No Idea" Angel said

"Why would you think that?" said Jaay

"Well your walking away and Angel you're the only one that can control minds"

"Hey, I can control minds too" Jaay complained

"So you did do it?"

"No"

"Max isn't it better not getting a headache every two seconds?" said Angel.

"Yes, but its not right to mess with somebody mind like that" I said

"We should get going" Jaay said quickly

"Fine, but I'm not done, that goes for the both of you"

"Fine"

**::ATTHEPOOL::**

**::MAXPOV::**

"Ok, everyone. Pool rules. Dump Max in the water first."

Jaay jumped off the table and ran over.

"Fang, come here"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you hear the pool rules?"

"Oh, ok, Trace! Trix! come here"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Pool Rules"

"Ah, ok"

"Awesome"

I bolted for the gate or hedge or any kind of exit. But they were all to fast and caught up to me easily. Fang grabbed one arm, Jaay grabbed the other arm, Trace grabbed one leg and Trix grabbed the other one. I struggled but they were to strong, geez, there faster, stronger what else can they do better than me?

A crowd had formed and they were all shouting 'Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!' I saw my 'loyal' flock at the front had even made up a dance, cant trust anyone these days.

"Ok, 1," Jaay said and they tipped me to the left "2," they tipped me to the right "3," back to the left "GO!" they tipped me to the right really quickly and let go. They're REALLY strong 'cause I landed on the other side of the pool and it's a big pool it was about as big as the lake at Anne's. HUGE!

"Come on guys, lets go home" I said when it turned 3 o'clock in the morning and got a chorus of:

"Aww man" 's

"Can't we sleep here" 's

And "Spoil sport" 's

"No, we cant, now lets go home"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Wait, is Fang coming with us?" Angel asked.

"Fang?"

"I'm kinda tired, I think I'll stay here"

"That answer your question?"

"Yeah"

**::TheNextMorning::**

**::NUDGEPOV::**

"Hi, Max"

"Hey, your up early"

"Yeah, I wanted to get Jaay, Trix and Fang a birthday present and Jaay said she wanted me to add her on MSN and Facebook".

"Oh, ok, cool"

"Hey how come you don't have a MSN or Facebook?"

"I never bothered with them"

"You should make one, Fang's back you've got no reason now"

"Ok"

"Alright, pick an e-mail address like "

"Yeah, use that one" Max said

20 minutes later Max had a Facebook, a MSN and a few friends on each.

"OK, can I go on mine now?"

"Sure, I need to wake Iggy up anyway"

"Wait, Jaay said she might let us come over for breakfast"

"Oh, cool"

I logged on and added Jaay to my friends list. I opened up a chat window with her and laughed at her PM: WICKED CONCERT LAST NIGHT! SUMMERSAULT! 20 at last. '

**ChocolateGirlNudgie17 says:**

_Hi_

**FlashieBlack20Missin'Zane says:**

_**Heyy. Heyy Max. Use stil wanna come round 4 breakfast??**_

**ChocolateGirlNudgie17 says: **

_Yea, sure. I wanna get use a pressi 1__st_

**FlashieBlack20Missin'Zane says**:

_**U don't hav 2.**_

**ChocolateGirlNudgie17 says**:

_I want 2_

**FlashieBlack20Missin'Zane says**:

_**Ok. U cud get mee 1 if we go shopin**_

**ChocolateGirlNudgie17 says**:

_Yea, cool._

**FlashieBlack20Missin'Zane says**:

_**Great, u comin ovr now??**_

**ChocolateGirlNudgie17 says**:

_Yea, two secs. We have 2 get every1 up._

**FlashieBlack20Missin'Zane says: **

_**I cn do tht. Cumin ovr now.**_

**ChocolateGirlNudgie17 says: **

_Ur not gonna blow anything ^ r u??_

**FlashieBlack20Missin'Zane says: **

_**No, I have a better way.**_

**ChocolateGirlNudgie17 says: **

_wot??_

"Oh, Just the usual" said Jaay from the door way.

"Wow you got here fast" I said following her into Gazzy's room.

"Yeah, I'm a fast flyer"

"Hey what kind of experiment are you?"

"95% human, 2% bird and 3% king cobra"

"King cobra? What did you get from that?"

"Super strength, flexibility and fangs that can kill in three seconds with one bite"

"Cool, how are you gonna wake Gazzy up?"

"Would Max object to hurting him?"

"YES!" Max yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, like this-" she held of her hand palm facing Gazzy and lifted it up, I gasped. When she lifted her hand up Gazzy lifted up as well. She turned him upside down and woke him up, he yelled loud enough for her to cover her ears and drop him onto the floor. "and extra sensitive ears" Jaay said.

"Whats going on?" Iggy yelled coming in to Gazzy's room Angel and Total practically glued to his back.

"Relax Ig, we're just getting everyone up so we can have breakfast at Jaay's house.

"Oh, ok, come guys get dressed"

"Do you mind?" Gazzy asked from his bed

"Oh, sorry. Lets go Nudge" Jaay said.

"Do, you like Trace?" Jaay asked me when we were in the kitchen.

"How do you mean?"

"Romantically?"

"Yeah"

"What way?"

"What?"

"Like 'Can't live without him' or 'He's kinda cute but if a cuter guy came along its over'?"

"Neither but if I had to choose I'm getting towards 'Can't live without him'. why?"

"Because Trace is crazy about you and he's always falling to fast to hard for girls that don't care about him they only care about his fame and I don't wanna see Trace's heart broken again and you're a great person, if he likes you I wanna know he's not making another mistake falling for someone who cant stand him."

"Well I _really _like Trace and I don't wanna hurt him, you can trust me"

"Good"

"Alright, lets go then 'cause you the only one that knows where your house is" Iggy said coming in with everyone else.

"You cant miss it" Jaay said walking out the door.

We followed her and unfurled our wings, Jaay took one look and said "Am I the only one with completely freak show wings that change color and set on fire and have scales on them?"

"Yes, probably" Max said

"Great, well lets go"

She jumped into the air and unfurled her wings. We all gasped, when the sun shone on her wings they glowed gold, they were amazing.

"Come on," Jaay said and flew off, we all followed her "Hey any of you have super-speed?"

"Yeah, me" Max said "Why?"

"Race ya"

"Where?"

"That house there, its about 50 miles away"

"That's huge"

"Not that big, anyway wanna race?"

"Yeah, sure"

Max poured on the speed and was soon halfway to the house, I thought Max was going to win, but then Jaay's wings set on fire and she shot of towards Max who was near the pool.


	3. First Love

**Jaay flew into Max and tackled her into the pool again.**

"**Oh, she wanted to dunk Max" Gazzy said laughing.**

**We landed in front of Max who was trying to push Jaay into the pool, it was quite funny because no mater how much Max pushed Jaay didn't move an inch. When Jaay saw us she walked over and Max fell into the pool again. Which got another wave of laughter.**

"**Ok, come on guys, breakfast's nearly ready"**

**We walked into the house to a delicious smell, pancakes. We all ran into the kitchen a looked around, there were no chairs just a table.**

"**Where do we sit?" Gazzy asked confused.**

"**Here" Jaay pushed a button on a remote and chairs came out of the table.**

"**That's awesome" said Iggy who had probably been show what had happened by Angel.**

"**Thank you for **_**that."**_** Max said coming in and sitting at the table.**

"**Hey, you're here early," Trace said coming in, I felt my heart flutter when he smiled at me "And your **_**wet**_** early" he added when he saw Max.**

"**Compliments of your lovely sister" Max said sourly.**

"**Well, whatever she does, she the leader"**

"**Your kidding right?"**

"**No, she is the leader Max" Fang said coming in and sitting beside Max.**

"**How? Shes insane, no offence" Max said.**

"**Well, she's the oldest by twenty minutes, she's the smartest, she has the most skills, she has a criminal mind, she's the strongest, she's stubborn, she has the most money, she can build anything, she can fix cars, she cares about all of us more than humanly, birdly or snakly possible, she'll do anything to protect us and she's a great leader"**

"**There eight good reasons why she's the leader" Trace said.**

"**And eight good reasons why she should open her presents first"**

"**Not now I'm hungry" said Jaay**

"**Fine after breakfast" Fang said.**

**After we had all eaten 12 pancakes with extra chocolate sauce we went into Jaay, Trix and Fang's bedroom and followed Fang over to the drums. We watched as he press another button on another remote and a bed came out of the floor next to the drums, then the drums went into the ceiling showing another bed and another bed came out the ceiling. Three beds right next to each other, its like goldilocks and the three bears. Jaay laughed and everyone looked at her.**

"**Nothing," she said and jumped onto her bed "So, where are my presents?"**

"**Here" said Fang and brought over a huge pile of presents on a trolley.**

"**Cool" Jaay said and began to open them.**

**The first was from Fang.**

**It was a ruby necklace, bracelet and ring with a big 'F' on them.**

"**Aww, thanks Fang."**

**The next one was from Trix.**

**It was a watch with diamonds on the outside and ruby's on the inside.**

"**Cool, thanks Mary Popins"**

**Sand had gotten her a diamond incrusted G6 and Ipod touch.**

"**Wow, thanks Sandie" said Jaay.**

**Trace had gotten her a diamond and ruby laptop and mouse.**

"**Wicked"**

"**Ok, this ones from all of us" said Fang "including Shizz"**

"**Whose Shizz?" I asked**

"**Our sister" Jaay replied ripping the paper of a box and then ripping the box apart. It was a bird but not just any bird, it was a phoenix.**

"**Coolio"**

"**You just got a bird that's only known by myth and all you can say is coolio?" Max asked**

"**Well, yeah. There's loads of these in the forests around one of the Japanese islands.**

**There were only seven presents left now, they all looked the same.**

"**Who are these from?" asked Jaay.**

"**Zane, Golden, Shiinzzy, Shizz, Hyperistic, and Forgotten" said Trace gesturing to each present in turn.**

"**OK, then" Jaay said starring at the boxes really hard, one second they were there and the other they were gone.**

"**Wow" Iggy and Gazzy said.**

**A guy stepped through the mist and said "Your nothing if not thorough." He was cute, he had black hair, gold and black eyes, he was dressed all in black and he had a **_**really**_** cute smile.**

"**Zane." Jaay said jumping off her bed and hugging him hard. He hugged her back and whispered something to her. **

"**Yuck, why are you hugging that pile of turd?" a red headed girl said "You could get a --". the rest of her sentence was drowned out by a hissing sound. I looked around at where the noise was coming from and saw Fang, Trix and Trace with Fangs. **

"**Well, its true" said the girl.**

"**Shut it, Naomi" said another voice. Another girl stepped forwards, she must be Golden, she had gold hair, gold eyes, gold wings and gold finger nails.**

"**Make me"**

"**I could ask Flash to shut you up permanently" said yet another voice from behind Golden.**

"**Why don't you all come forwards? And tell us how you are." Max asked "apart from you three 'cause we know who you are" she added pointing at Zane, Golden and Naomi.**

"**Well, I'm Shiinzzy" said a girl who was shining, wow it must be awkward in public for her.**

"**I'm Forgotten" said a guy holding Shiinzzy's hand.**

"**I'M HYPERISTIC!" said an incredibly hyper girl who looked a little like a pixie, she was the one who had threatened Naomi.**

"**I'm Shizz" said a girl who looked just like Jaay only about 7 years younger.**

**I was standing next to Gazzy and I heard his jaw-drop.**

**Aww Gazzy's in love.**

"**Yeah, as if that sick bitch could kill me"**

"**Not kill, just shut you up"**

"**She's still a sick bitch, but she has good taste in boys" Naomi said and kissed Zane on the mouth.**

"**GET OFF HIM!" Jaay yelled and jumped up, silver metal claws shot out of her hands as she fought against her flock. "I'M GONA FUCKING KILL YOU."**

"**Ooh, I'm soo scared"**

"**YOU BETTER BE!" Jaay yelled as she broke free of her flock and slashed Naomi's face and hair.**

"**OH. MY. GOD! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" Naomi yelled at Jaay because when Jaay slashed her hair she cut it off leaving a short cropped style "I'm outta here"**

"**Good" everyone said.**

**She stalked out of the room and we got back to opening the presents.**

**:JAAYPOV::**

After all the presents had been opened we all went shopping.

"Wow, I love shopping in Halloween" Angel said as we entered the costume shop.

"How can I help you?" asked one of the staff.

"Got costumes that are like really funny?" I asked her.

"Of course Miss. Black, follow me please"

"This shop is the sweetest. I'd totally forgotten what it was like to shop like a normal person"

"Maybe the staff get fired if they start screaming at famous people" Sand said.

"No, we don't, if we did I don't think our manager would still be here."

"She was the manager? Why don't you scream?" asked Fang.

"Yes, I don't scream because I think that all people are the same, no matter how famous they are or how much money they have or who their parents are. I think famous people should be treated the same as everyone else, just because they have a certain talent doesn't make them freak out scream worthy""OK, this shop is total SWEETNESS! They got wicked costumes and wicked staff" Jaay said

"Well, thank you. If you need anything I'll be there"

"Thanks"

The costumes we got were really good.

Nudge and me were girly pirates, Max, Shizz and Golden were cowgirls, Fang and Gazzy were gorillas, Angel was the devil, Trix and Iggy had teamed up with Trix as the Trix rabbit and Iggy as a box of Trix cereal, Sand was the cotton candy monster off Scooby Doo, Zane was the energizer rabbit, Hyperistic and Shiinzzy were Tinkerbell and Forgotten was Mickey Mouse.

"Well, you are a bunch" the woman, Brenda, said "That'll be . . . $120.60"

"Here ya go" I said handing over the money "Keep the change"

"Thank you, have a nice night" she said as we left.

"Wow, how long were we in there?" Nudge asked.

"Ages, it 8 o'clock" replied Fang.

"Arr, Time to go trick or treating, then . . .crew?" I said attempting pirate talk.

"Where?" Trix asked.

I replied "7/11"

"W'hoo" Gazzy said banging his chest.

**::NUDGEPOV::**

Jaay grabbed two shopping carts and headed straight to the candy isles. She went up and down them pushing each kind of candy into the cart. By the time she'd finished the shelves were empty and the shopping carts were overflowing.

An hour later we only had one shopping cart of candy left and we were all suffering a major sugar rush. Jaay's was worst, she couldn't even walk any more, she was bouncing everywhere. People think were insane and it didn't help when we were at someone's house and she started twitching.

**::LaterThatNight::**

**::TheBlacksHouse::**

**::ZANEPOV::**

"Wow, we got loads of candy" I said to Jaay.

"TOTAL SWEETNESS!" she yelled back.

"I don't think you should have any candy again this week or this year"

"Fine"

"Good" I said and hugged her, she hugged me back and kissed me "I can taste the sugar on your tongue"

She laughed, and stole my lollipop.

"Hey, that's mine" I said and chased her around trying to get it back. I caught her on her bed and tickled her.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Jaay so happy, ever" Fang said coming in.

I laughed and sat next to Jaay on her bed as she said "You can talk, your bursting at the seams with happiness"

"Yea, well I've got good reason to be happy"

"Urg, that's sick. Angel really shouldn't read your mind right now"

"What?" I asked

"Fang and Max. kissing."

"And that's a big deal because. . .?"

"Its weird"

"How?"

"Because, he's my little brother, its just weird"

"Oh, that kind of weird"

"Well I haven't got a problem with kissing or--"

"OK, that's enough" Fang said and left.

**::NUDGEPOV::**

"Aww, they look so cute" I said when I saw Jaay and Zane asleep, with there arms wrapped around each other.

"I know, they look so peaceful, I haven't seen Jaay sleep like that in ages" Golden said.

"Ok, get to sleep guys" Max said coming in hand-in-hand with Fang.

"Aww, you guys look really cute as well" I said.

"Thanks, now bed"

"Darn"

"It would have worked if you hadn't said cute" Angel said

"Oh, well"

**::TheNextMorning::**

**::ZANEPOV::**

"Jaay," I said quietly "time to get up"

"Ow, My head" she groaned.

"You wanna stay in bed for a while longer?"

"No, I'll get up"

"OK" I lifted her out of bed and set her on her feet.

"You sure you wanna get up?"

"Yea, lets go for breakfast or dinner or whatever"

"Dinner" I said and put my arm around her waist as she put hers around mine.

"Hey Jaay" Nudge said as we came down.

"Hey Nudge"

"Nudge, try to talk quieter, Jaay's probably got a headache" Max said.

"Oh, sorry" she whispered.

After dinner me and Jaay went back upstairs to watch TV.

"Wow, your burning up" I said when we sat on the couch.

"Am I?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna put you back to bed and get you some ice cubes"

I lifted her up bridal style and set her on her bed.

"I'll be back in a minute" I whispered and went downstairs.

"Hey, where's Jaay?" Fang asked.

"In bed, I'm getting her some ice cubes"

"What for?"

"If you touch her forehead its like sticking your hand in an oven" I said on my way out of the kitchen. I heard everyone getting up and following me upstairs.

"She looks like crap"

"She was fine at dinner"

"And that was like 5 minutes ago"

I wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying as I looked at Jaay. I hated seeing her like this.

"Since when do you get a fever from a sugar rush?" I heard Golden ask.

"You don't" I replied simply.

"So that means that this was caused by something else, not the sugar rush"

All our attention was on Golden now.

"What do you mean?" Jaay asked in a weak voice.

"See, she shouldn't be that bad, not in 5 minutes" Golden said " so maybe its something from Itex"

"What are you saying?" I asked

"I'm saying that whatever it is we cant do much to help her. We need proper help"

"Carlisle" I said.

"Who?" Max asked.

"He's a doctor, a vampire doctor. He wont get anyone involved, he'll just try to help her"

"He sounds nice, where is he?" Angel asked.

"Forks, Washington"

"That's ages away" Trix said

"We can fly there" I said.

"How can Jaay fly there?" asked Fang.

"We can carry her"

"Fang, she isn't going to get any better here, if we find a doctor that'll help then she has a chance" Max said, he looked at her and nodded.

"Fine, we'll leave in 10 minutes"

We all got into the jeeps and drove to a forest clearing to set off.

I got out of the car carrying Jaay and set off.

It took 2 hours to get to Forks, we landed in the forest outside the Cullen's house.

**::EDWARDPOV::**

I heard breaking twigs and ran to the source of the noise. It was the Taylors with some other people. I saw Zane was carrying a girl.

"Whats happened?" I asked.

"We don't know, we think it has something to do with Itex. We were wondering if Carlisle could look at her?" Golden said.

"Of course, follow me"

We got to the house and went inside.

"Carlisle." I said.

"Yes Edward?" he asked appearing at my side.

"The Taylors need some help" I said motioning to the girl.

"Whats happened?"

"We don't know"

"Has she done some thing she's never done before?"

"She got a sugar rush, like a really bad one" a black girl, Nudge, said.

"Didn't she summersault into the middle of the crowd at your show two days ago?" asked Emmet.

"Yea, but how-?" Golden asked.

"You think something happened to her when she was in the crowd?" Zane asked.

"Yes, that's a good idea Emmet" Carlisle said.

"I didn't see anyone inject her with anything" A tall blonde girl, Angel, said.

"I saw someone grab her arm and then he left" Nudge, said.

"I think he was injecting her then, that's why you didn't see anything" I said.

"Well I think I should take a look at her"

"Sure, do you guys want anything to eat?" I asked the Taylors, Blacks and Rides.

"Sure, come on guys" another tall blonde girl said, I didn't know who she was because she had mind blocks up.

"So who are you?" I asked when we were in the kitchen.

I found out the Rides where called Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and, Angel.

And the Blacks were called Jaay, Trix, Fang, Trace, Shizz and Sand.

"Everyone come here" Carlisle called.

"What's happened?" Hyperistic asked.

"Nothing, she's about the same. I've found a substance in her arm which is probably the thing causing the heat. But I need a syringe which I don't have, so could one of you go to the hospital and get me one please."

"I'll go" I said.

I was there and back in 2 minutes.

"Here" I handed Carlisle the syringe.

"Thank you Edward" he stuck the syringe in her arm and pulled it until it was full of a weird orange liquid. "It's originally yellow but it's mixed with some blood"

"How did some liquid make a fever that bad?" Zane asked.

"I don't know but its definitely this that did it"

"How do you know?" Golden asked.

"Touch it" she touched it, then took her hand away as if she was burned.

"Its really hot"

"Yes, I think I should get rid of this. She should be up in about 10 minutes, and I mean 10 minutes not 10 seconds"

**::10MINUTESLATER::**

**::ZANEPOV::**

"How longs it been now?" Hyperistic asked.

"10 minutes, she should be up soon" I said and as if she was on a timer Jaays eyelids fluttered open.

"Where am I?" she asked sleepily.

"The Cullen's House" I said as everyone gathered round us.

"Who?"

"There vampires. Carlisle's a doctor, he helped you"

"Ok, do vampires have food?"

"Yeah, here" I handed her the pancakes Edward had made.

"Yay" she said.

When she had finished eating the Cullens came back from there hunting trip.

"I thought there was a bad smell" Rosalie said coming through the door.

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned "how are you feeling?"

"Good. What's her problem?" asked Jaay

"She hates anyone who can have kids because she can't" I said

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard"

"What?" asked Rosalie.

"Well if you hate anyone who can't have kids your definitely a natural blond"

"Why?" she hissed.

"Because its not our fault you can't have kids"

"She's got a point Rose" Alice said.

"Whatever" she said and disappeared upstairs.

"You should just ignore Rosalie." said Alice coming over.

"Ok" Jaay said and swung her legs off the couch.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Outside"

"Fine, but I'm going with you"

"Fine" she stood up, walked outside and I followed her.

We walked far enough into forest for them not to be able to hear us.

"What happened to me?"

"You got injected with something and got a fever. We brought you here and Carlisle got the stuff out of you"

"How did we get here?"

"We flew"

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you"

"Really? But its like 2 hours from Colorado, you must have been so tired"

"Really, I once told you I would do anything for you"

"Thank you" she said and hugged me. I disentangled myself and kissed her.

"We should celebrate"

"Celebrate what?"

"Your miracle recovery"

"Ok, how?"

"I'm gonna take you out to dinner tomorrow"

**::ANGELPOV::**

I screamed when I saw Alice's vision. Everyone looked at me, "Max, I need to talk to you, Nudge, Golden, Hyperistic, Shizz, Alice and Edward"

"I really don't want to be in the middle of a girl talk" he said.

"Its only because you saw Alice's vision and you don't have to listen to all of it"

"Fine"

We all went outside. "Ok, Edward, you tell anyone what Alice saw and we'll rip you head off and put it on a stick, OK?" I said.

"Yeah, ok"

"Good, you can leave now"

"Ok"

He turned and walked into the house. "OK, Alice, lets go to school"

"What?" Max asked.

"Well, we need to talk about this away from everyone else"

"Ok"

We set off running, seeing as Alice cant fly. When we got to the school we went into the cafeteria.

"Ok, spill it. What did Alice see?" Max asked.

"Zane's taking Jaay for dinner tomorrow--" I started.

"And he's going to ask Jaay to marry him" Alice finished.

"OH MY GOD!" Hypo screamed.

(A/N Hypo is a nickname for Hyperistic)

"Whose there?" a voice yelled.

"Crap, everyone out the window" Max said.

We jumped out the window and ran home.

"We should talk to Zane about this" Alice said.

"Talk to me about what?" we spun around and saw Zane landing behind us.

"Where's Jaay?" Alice asked.

"At your house"

"Good, we need to talk to you about Marriage."

"Oh you saw that huh?" Zane asked nervously.

"Yes, have you got her a ring?"

"Not yet, I cant find any that she'll like"

"Well maybe we should go ring shopping. Now, lets go" Alice said, anything to go shopping.

"Ok"

We got into Seattle at eight o'clock. "OK, the best jewelry store is up here" Alice said and walked off. When we caught up to her she was already in the shop looking at rings.

"I like this one" she said when we went over.

"We're looking for a ring for Jaay not you" I said.

"Hey, what about this one?" Zane said.

"Zane that's beautiful. She'll love it" I said. The ring was quite thick and golden with a ruby heart on it. 'My heart is yours' was engraved on the bottom of the ring.

"Can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Can we see that ring, please? Alice asked pointing to it.

"Of course" she got it out and placed it on the cabinet "Is this the right size?"

"Yes" Zane said.

"Do you want an engraving?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like both your names engraving on the inside?"

"Oh, yea sure"

"What are the names?"

"Za--" he started but Alice cut him off.

"Zane Taylor and Jaay Black"

"Jaay Black? Out of _Wingless_?"

"Yes, that's the one"

"Well she's a lucky girl. I'll go and get this done for you"

"Thanks"

She came back 10 minutes later with a small black box and put it in a bag.

"She's going love that" Golden said.

**::THENEXTNIGHT::**

"Alice I'm not meeting the president why are you dressing me up?" Jaay asked and we all laughed, she still had no idea.

"Have no idea about what?" she asked poking her head out of Alice's room.

"Nothing to interest you" Alice said and dragged her back in.

When Jaay came down she was sulking in a black, knee-length dress.

"You look--" Golden started to say.

"Amazing we know, ZANE!" Alice finished making Jaay cover her ears.

"What?"

"Put this on" Alice tossed a white bag at him and pushed him into her room.

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"What's going on Alice?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Your making me wear a dress"

"And Zane wear a tux"

"No your not _making_ him"

"Look, I never got to be human properly and never got to go on human dates so please let me have control over your outfit"

"Fine, but that's only because I cant stand to listen to that crap any more"

"Ok, lets go before you two start fighting" Zane said

As Zane passed I put the ring in his pocket.

**::ZANEPOV::**

"So why are we so formal?" Jaay asked.

"You'll see later"

"What is with everyone and all the secrecy?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind" she said and walked a little faster.

"Jaay" she didn't turn round "Jaay" I grabbed her arm and turned her round to face me. "No one's keeping you out of anything to be mean"

"Well then why?"

"Like I said 'you'll see'"

"Fine" she started to turn but I caught her around the waist and pulled her to me.

"Jaay, please don't run away"

"Then tell me what's going on"

"I will, but don't want to on the street, I was going to tell you after dinner"

"Tell me what?"

"Please don't leave but, it's a secret"

"Why are you keeping secrets from me?"

"You'll see" I repeated and kissed her.

"Ok" she said and we started walking again.

"Hello and welcome to Luciannos. Do you have a reservation?" the schmancy waiter guy asked.

"Yea, Zane Taylor"

"Ah, yes Mr. Taylor, please follow me"

We walked through the main area and into a room off to the side.

"Here are you menus, drinks are on the back. A waiter will be in shortly"

"Why are we in here?"

"Don't look at me, Alice wanted to book everything"

"Well that explains it" Jaay said as we sat down.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Food"

"Anything?"

"Yeah"

"What is tempting you this evening?" the waiter asked.

"2 pork chops with extra gravy and 4 plates of fries"

"Anyone joining you tonight?"

"Mind you own buisness" I said and Jaay snorted.

"Any drinks?"

"4 Cokes"

"We don't serve 'Cokes' here sir"

"Well what _do_ you serve?"

"Well the cheapest drink we have is Merlot"

"Fine bring us champagne"

"Yes sir"

After dinner Jaay asked "So what's the big secret?" Jaay asked after dinner.


	4. FirstEnter Suprise Of Your Choice Here

"Well" pulled the box out of my pocket "Roses are red, Violets are blue, I want to get married, But only to you. I stood up and bent down on one knee.

"Jaay, will you marry me?"

For once in her life Jaay was speechless.

"Yes" Jaay said when she finally got her voice back.

A smile broke across my face as I slid the ring onto her finger.

I stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you" I said

"I love you, too" she said and kissed me.

"Excuse me, this isn't a secret sex room" the stupid waiter said.

"Ronald I'll talk to you about that later but first, what did she say?" said the schmancy waiter from before.

"Yes" I said.

"Marvelous, bring it in boys" I was wondering what they were talking about until some other waiters wheeled in a cake with congratulations written on it.

"Alice?"

"Yes, she was quite insistent on the cake. But if you don't want it you don't have to have it"

"We'll keep it, I've just thought of a good idea for it" Jaay said.

"Well wonderful. Will you be wanting to have any now or would you like a dessert?"

"No that's fine, we're going take off now"

"Well come back again soon"

"We will, how much was the food?"

"$200"

"Wow" I said as I handed him the money.

"Ok, safe trip home, goodbye"

"See you" I said "So whats your brilliant idea for the cake?"

"Well"

**::ALICEPOV::**

"Oh no there not" I said as I saw what the 'lovely' couple were planning.

"What's so funny?" Trace asked when Edward burst out laughing.

"Well, your lovely sister and Zane are going to attack Alice with a cake"

"Why?" Max asked laughing.

"Because they think I always go over the top with everything"

"You do" Jasper said.

"Well then I'm going to go over the top with yelling at them until there deaf" I said and got my cell out.

**::ZANEPOV::**

My cell rang. I checked the caller ID. "Who is it?" Jaay asked.

"Alice"

"Ooh, put it on speaker"

"Hey Alice"

"Hey yourself, you aren't coming near me with that cake.

"What?"

"You aren't going to stick my face in that cake"

"What cake? We only have one cake and that's for Nudge, Golden, Hyperistic, Shizz, Angel and Max"

"Oh, ok then"

"Hey put Angel on" Jaay said.

"Hey Jaay"

"Hey, you know when I said I had a cake for you?"

"Yes, I. . . oh got it, no problem"

"Great, see you later"

She hung up and put the phone in my pocket.

"Hey, when did you get this ring?" she asked.

"Yesterday, but I've been looking for one for a few weeks"

"Why did you only get it yesterday?"

"Well I couldn't find any that you'd like and when Edward, Alice and Angel found out they told Nudge, Golden, Hypo, Shizz, and Max. Then Alice dragged us off to Seattle and I found that one"

"What do you mean you couldn't find any that I'd like?"

"They were all really small or thin and I know y--"

"Zane, I would love any ring as long as its from you"

"Really?"

"Of course"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"When did you decide you wanted to marry me?" Jaay asked.

"When we left, I'd been away from you for 10 minutes and I felt like if I was away from you any more I would die"

"Wow, how come I didn't see it in a vision?"

"Because I convinced myself that you would say no, so it would be a surprise"

"You know I would never say no"

"I do" I said and kissed her.

We were still kissing 5 minutes later when my cell phone rang. We tried to ignore it but it kept getting louder, so I had to answer it.

"What?" I said irritated.

"Where are you?" Alice asked.

"Why?"

"Because we want to know what happened so you have to come home"

"Can't I tell you now?"

"No, we need to do this face-to-face"

"Fine, we'll come back"

I hung up.

"Why do we have to go back?"

"Because Alice'll ring us every five minutes if we don't"

"Fine"

"Sorry" I said and kissed her once more.

She sighed "Alright lets go"

As soon as we were through the door Alice had grabbed our wrists and was pulling us upstairs.

"Come on all the girls and Edward are upstairs apart from Rosalie and we've been waiting for you too come back for ages. Now, sit" she said and pushed us onto a black leather couch.

"Spill it" Max said.

"Spill what?" Jaay asked.

"What did you say?" Renesmee asked

"When?" I asked.

"When you where at dinner" Esme said.

"We went to dinner?" asked Jaay.

"Quit messing around and tell us" Bella said.

"Messing around?" I asked.

"Tell you what?" Jaay asked.

"SPILL IT!" everyone yelled.

We grinned and Jaay nodded. The screams were so loud that we decided to leave with Edward, Bella and Esme.

"Whats going on up there?" Jasper asked.

"Girl stuff" Jaay said.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I don't like girl talks, all you do is scream"

"So what are they screaming about?"

"Nudge likes Trace, Hypo likes Iggy, Shizz likes Gazzy and Angel likes Sand" Jaay said.

"You promised you'd never tell"

"Oh well" Jaay said as we went downstairs and out the front door.

"Where should we go?" Jaay asked.

"Movies"

"Cool, or would people stare at us?"

"Well they might stare at you but not me"

"Who wouldn't want to stare at you?"

"How about the park?"

"Yay"

We got to the park and headed for the swings.

"I love swings" Jaay said.

"You are the randomest person in the world" I laughed.

"I know"

"Oh, my god. Is that Jaay black?" a girl asked "We should get her autograph". Jaay groaned.

"Please be someone else. Please be someone else. Plea--"

"Can we have your autograph?" The girl asked.

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Well, I'm Jessica Stanley. This is Tyler Crowley. This is Angela Weber and this is Mike Newton." She said gesturing to them.

"Hey" Mike said.

"Hi" the Crowley guy said.

Angela just waved.

"Do you have paper?"

"Here" she handed her a school textbook. (A/N I know that they wouldn't be in school but I changed their ages)

"There you go" Jaay said and handed the book back.

"Thanks"

"I'm hungry" Jaay said when they had left.

"There's a 7/11 next to the school"

"Cool"

We went into the 7/11 and got some ice cream.

"Lets go back to the park" said Jaay as we left the shop.

"Sure"

When we got to the park I sat on a swing a pulled Jaay on with me.

"Swings are made for one person" she said.

"I know but I like swinging with you" I said and kissed her.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked as we came through the door.

"Park and 7/11" I said.

"Well we've been waiting for you to come back for ages"

"Why?"

"Because Angel, Nudge and Max threw a cake at me"

"Really? Who told them to do that?" Jaay asked.

"I know it was you"

"Well, yes"

"I'm going to get my own back one day, you wait and see"

Jaay closed her eyes and concentrated. "Not for 2 weeks"

"What do you mean not for two weeks? Can you see the future? Is it like mine?"

"You wont see me again for two weeks. Yes and no"

"How's yours different?"

"I can see the definite future"

"Oh and what do you mean I wont seen you for two weeks I have to plan the--" Golden covered Alice's mouth with her hand.

"Plan the what?" Jasper said.

"Nothing, we'll tell you over breakfast"

"Ok"

Jaay yawned and said "I'm tired"

"Yea, me to"

"Ok everyone, bed" Max said.

"Where?"

"Your welcome to any of our beds" Carlisle said, a hiss from upstairs told us we weren't welcome to one of the beds.

"Cool" I said and me and Jaay went into a room at the end of the hall.

We opened the window and flew into the forest.

"Pick a tree" I said

"Why?"

"I can carve out names into it and it'll be our tree"

"That one" Jaay said pointing to one in in the middle of a clearing.

"Ok then" I said and carved our name into it. I climbed up and Jaay followed. I pulled her onto my lap and leant head back onto the trunk.

"I love you" I whispered to Jaay and kissed her. We broke apart and Jaay leant her head on my chest.

"I love you, too" I heard her say before I fell into unconsciousness

**::THENEXTDAY::**

**::ATBREAKFAST::**

**::FANGPOV::**

"I never thought Jaay'd get married" I said.

"Well it was bound to happen eventually." Trace said. When we all looked at him he continued. "Its pretty obvious. Jaay and Zane have been going out since they were twelve, they love each other, there happiest when they're together, they're inseparable and they work together"

"Work together?" Trix asked.

"Yea, they like the same stuff, they watch the same TV, they play the same instruments, they can both cook, they both like cars, they're both really good at building stuff and they've gone through everything together. They were tested on, together , put into Itex next to each other, together and escaped, together"

"Yea, I know but its just hard to get my head round. Jaay isn't the type of person who would do something so simple"

"Yeah"

**::LATER::**

**::ZANEPOV::**

"Hey Jaay" I said sitting next to her under our tree.

"Hey you"

"So , what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Why are you out here on your own?"

"I wanted to clear my head"

"Of what?"

"Nothing much. Its just…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind"

"Tell me"

"It's probably nothing"

"It is to me, please tell me" I begged.

"Its just that we haven't been attacked since we broke out of Itex and its weird, I've never been so long without getting attacked"

"They probably gave up"

"Or they're planning a big attack and what if they're teaming up with someone?"

"Its probably nothing and if it is something our friend will help us, it'll be fine"

"If you think so" She said and I hugged her, she hugged me back.

"I love you" she said and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. I opened my mouth a slid my tongue along her lip and into her mouth. We were still kissing when a rock flew out of the trees and hit Jaay in the back of her head.

"Ow. WHAT THE HELL?!" Jaay said and we both jumped up.

"You are on our land" a big Indian guy said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are on our land and breaking the treaty"

"Treaty? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The treaty that keeps you from hunting on our land"

"Is there a 7/11 on you land?" Jaay asked.

"No, but what has th--?"

"Then I don't think we'll be hunting on your land anytime soon"

"What? Your not leeches?"

"No, we're not"

"Oh, crap. Well look I'm sorry about your head and everything"

"That's cool, its nearly healed up anyway" Jaay said and took of into the trees.

"How did it heal so fast?" asked the Indian guy.

"Dunno" I lied and ran after Jaay.


	5. Sorry

**Hi, I know I haven't posted for ages but my laptop won't connect to the internet.**

**When I find my memory stick I will add the chapters I have written. **

**They probably aren't that good because I wrote them in a hurry seeing as I don't have much free time what with school, homework and all of my copying up to do. **

**So, in advance so sorry about that.**

_**XxXxGeOrGiEbAbIeXxXx**_


End file.
